


One Good Turn Deserves Another

by Draycevixen



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evey has some requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Good Turn Deserves Another

.

“V. Teach me to dance.”

 

As we begin the lesson he holds me at a gentlemanly distance, left hand placed lightly on my waist, his right hand gently enclosing my left hand. As the lesson progresses I inch closer to his body and am pleased when he doesn’t seem to notice or at the very least allows the contact. He is very patient as he explains the steps to me in slow motion and then we move up to tempo. He swings me out and as I spin back in to him I drop my hand from his shoulder to his hip. He doesn’t seem to notice. I slide my hand around to his arse and move my hips in tightly to his. I can feel his hardness against my stomach and he freezes on the spot. I grind my hips into him, just in case he still thinks the contact is accidental. His self-control melts as he lowers me to the ground and rips my dress open to see that I appear to have forgotten to put on underwear. I hear his sharp intake of breath and believe that his face echoes his mask’s smile as he lowers himself over me, blocking out the light.

 

“V. Teach me to play the piano.”

He seats me on the piano stool and leans over me to demonstrate the scale. I struggle to pay attention as his scent enfolds me. I fumble the keys and he moves in tightly behind me before sliding me forward on the piano stool and moving to sit behind me, one leg on each side of my own. I can feel the heat of his thighs bleeding through the thin layers of fabric that separate them from my own, over-heated, thighs.

I hear, rather than see, V remove his gloves and his hands appear on either side of mine on the piano keys. His mask comes to rest on my shoulder and I can feel his warm breath across my ear as he patiently tries to explain the scale again. I shiver and he asks me if I’m cold. I shake my head, making further contact with the cool side of his mask. I look down at the keyboard, imagining those hands playing me instead of the piano.

As he realizes I’m staring at his hands rather than at the keys, he moves to withdraw them from the keyboard. Instinctively I cover his hands with my own and thrust my hips backwards against his crotch. I turn my head to lick along the narrow strip of exposed skin between his mask and doublet and I feel him grow hard against my arse. Still he hesitates and we sit there as I feel his breath ebb and flow across my neck.

I realize that I will have to be even less subtle, if I wish to be played in my turn. I pick up his hands and place them over my breasts. V is nothing if not a quick study and when I remove my hands his stay where I’ve placed them, kneading gently. With a loud groan he pulls apart the front of my shirt sending buttons scattering, to make a more direct contact with my breasts. As he rolls my hardened nipples between his fingers, I lay my head back against his shoulder and watch his extraordinary hands play over my heated flesh. I try to turn into his embrace but his hands tighten on me and I yield to his wishes.

His right hand starts to travel slowly downward, tracing patterns across my stomach and halting to skim along the top of my trousers. I concentrate on willing his hand to move lower, hoping that he’ll undo the knot, but his hand moves sideways instead to caress my hip. I breathe the word “please” long and low and his hand moves down to press against the already damp cloth between my legs. As I arch into his hand his other hand moves to join it and he rips open my in-seam. Seeing his long fingers on me like I’ve imagined so many times, in me, pressing deeper into my heat, playing me, coaxing me in to a crescendo of need, I come almost immediately. No dream can compare to the reality of flesh on aching flesh.

He doesn’t wait for my full recovery as his own need is too strong. He lifts me, pushing me forward across the piano keys, my breasts making cold contact with the piano lid, nipples hardening again instantly. I try to turn, wanting nothing more than to go to my knees before this man, to offer a performance of my own, but his left hand in the small of my back holds me in place. He slides one leg between my own, spreading my feet wider. _So… a duet_. Despite the thought I’m still startled when I feel the warm full length of him against me. I try to manoeuvre him into me, but his hands grip hard on my hips, stilling my movement, and I realize this performance will continue at a pace of V’s own choosing.

When I start making threats he laughs at me. When I start making promises he finally slips slowly part way into me and then stops dead. I can hear how uneven his breathing is behind the mask and realize that he’s struggling for control.

 _Control will not be part of this evening’s performance._

I clench my muscles tightly around him and he gasps. I clench my muscles again and push back as hard as I can against his hips. I’ve never heard V swear before.

As I start to smile in triumph he knocks that smile right off my face by rearing his hips and slamming me into the piano. I _should_ tell him to be more careful with me, tell him that I’ll be covered in bruises in the morning, but instead I realize that the harder he pushes into me the more encouragement is spilling from my mouth. The piano stutters across the floor, the keys jangling under me and I’ve never heard or felt anything better. When he reaches across my hip to press his fingers hard against my clit, my screams almost drown out the music from the piano.

 

“Evey. Earth to Evey, come in Evey.”

“Hmmm?

“Actually I was waiting for your response.”

 _You can’t tell that was a response?_ I look up to see V hovering over me, his clothes in their usual immaculate and untouched state. I look down. I’m still fully clothed, sitting on the piano stool. _Also untouched... Bugger! Day dreaming again!_

“I’m sorry, V. Did you say something?”

“This afternoon, when you helped me move the piano, I thanked you for your help and you said I’d owe you a favour. I was just wondering what that favour might be?”

“I haven’t really thought about it, V.” _Except for every minute since then… Perhaps a Judo lesson… mats would be so much kinder on my hips than a piano…_

 

.


End file.
